Much better than that
by monkiimax
Summary: This is placed after the wizards competition. Max is depressed and wants to end everything. He knows he is special but he doesn t know how special he really is. What if he was planned to have more than just what he really got from everyone around him.


_**Title: Much better than that**_

_**Summary: This is placed after the wizards competition. Max is depressed and wants to end everything. He knows he is special but he doesn´t know how special he really is. What if he was planned to have more than just what he really got from everyone around him. Probably a two or three shot. **_

_**Gendre: Angsty, Hurt-Comfort, Family**_

_**I don´t own any of these. If I owned Wizards, Max would have won and it would have a 5th season. Sadly, right?**_

* * *

><p>He couldn´t breathe, he was too upset and he was too tired. Max couldn´t keep crying because he had no more tears left. He knew big boys don´t cry, he knew real men were strong. He knew wizards were perfect. Maybe that was why he didn´t have any powers anymore. He was weak and stupid. He was useless and small.<p>

He could feel the water pouring over him as he cut a third time over his left wrist. The blood kept rushing and falling to the floor. He was sitting under the shower with his back against the wall and his clothes still on.

Everyone was happy except him. There had to be something wrong in him. He wasn´t as good as any of his brother and sister. He was so alike to them, with his brown hair, his light brown eyes and his brunette skin. He was the outcast, the pariah. He was not necessary in any way. He didn´t had as many friends and his dad was so freaking proud of his wizards. He didn´t even had a girlfriend like Alex or Justin. He was a zero at the left.

He cut once more before he started feeling dizzy. He had been under the cold water for twenty minutes. He couldn´t feel the pain of the razor anymore. His jeans were painted with his own blood. His mom, _su mami. _He was the only one that knew Spanish, only because of his mother. She loved him truly. Maybe it was because it was pretty evident his dad didn´t liked him so much. But don´t get him wrong, his dad loved Max; but Max wasn´t the best.

His wound was broken over his bed, he didn´t need it anymore.

Max closed his eyes and started singing. He liked singing. It was pretty much the only thing he did right. He loved to hear music and then sing it on his room. Nobody had ever heard him and nobody knew that he loved to listen to everything, from Eminem to Usher. He also knew very depressing song, right now he was singing one of it.

"_You must have been in a place so dark, you couldn´t feel the light reaching for you through the stormy cloud." _Max sobbed as he felt his eyes getting heavier at every second. He wanted to die so badly. He wanted to stop feeling pain and he wanted to stop being so useless. Maybe under a grave he wouldn´t be such an obstacle for everyone else.

He imagined how it would be his funeral. Maybe it would have pretty colors or it would be completely black. He liked colors but he knew that the black was the usual thing. Then he thought, he wasn´t the usual thing. He was special after all. Maybe not the kind of special everyone liked, for example Alex or Harper, but he was unique. He smiled for himself. Another cut.

Did anyone know he had a hamster on his bedroom? If he was gone would anyone take care of him? He opened his eyes and he imagined himself touching the soft hair of Alfred. He put the hamster the same name of his only friend. Maybe Alfred would miss him. After all they were kind of best friends. He regretted not leaving a letter for any of the Alfreds. He regretted not making a letter for anyone.

He changed arm and now he made two cuts on his right forearm. He was reaching the end. The water was colder but he couldn´t feel anything anymore.

He remembered when he was sucked by the tornado. He was dead for some hours and it wasn´t that bad. It was like sleeping. The difference was that in this dream you are with the people that left before you. He remembered how he said goodbye to some of his dead uncles and his grandfather. He had cried. That was something surprising. When you are dead you can still cry and laugh. It is like still living. He was happy he was getting sleepy.

"I am going to miss the subway sandwiches." Was the last thing he managed to say. He made a last cut and then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Max woke up on a white bed. That wasn´t dead. The last time he had woken up in a garden full of flowers and with a purple sky. That placed looked more like a…<p>

"Hospital." He sighed. He was alive. He was freaking alive!

Max looked around and found his wrist with bandages. He wanted to take them off. He didn´t want to be there. He wanted to be on the other edge. He had killed himself. That wasn´t fair! He started crying, not because he was sad, he was furious. He couldn´t get anything right. He was useless.

He leaned over the bed and then he covered his eyes with his hands. He felt in so much pain. And even though he was at the hospital he was alone. None was there to watch him wake up.

"NO." he sighed as he let some more tears fall. "No, no." he said a little bit louder. "Please, don´t." after he said that he broke.

He screamed. He screamed as never before but he couldn´t stand up and run. He was too weak, he was too afraid. He kept screaming until a doctor came to check on him. His family wasn´t there.

"Kid, you have to relax. Everything is okay now." The doctor said as he walked over Max with one of his hands hiding behind his back. Max wasn´t able to understand but he saw for some minutes a doctor´s memory. The doctor had taken a needle from a metallic table. It was filled with something. The doctor wanted to put that substance on his blood.

"Stay away from me!" screamed Max as he sat on and tried to pull away from the doctor. The older man held Max´s arm and then the needle was visible. Max panicked.

"Help! Help!" he screamed out of control. He was under too much stress right now. "MOM!" when he finished the last screamed he stood silent two seconds. Why he had called his mom? From all the people, why her?

Suddnely eh remembered where he was and what was happening. He turned around and gave the doctor a killer look. The adrenaline was running freely through his veins. He felt powerful and not afraid anymore. He was angry, upset and not vulnerable. He was going to defend himself.

Just like when he saw the doctor´s memory he couldn´t understand what happened next and probably he didn´t even cared.

The doctor flew over the bed and hit the wall with his back. He was breathing too quickly; he could hear the beat of his heart on his ear. Max stood up from the bed and threw the needle toward the doctor; it broke just inches away from the old man´s face.

"What are you?" he asked Max. The younger one smiled, he wasn´t sure what the hell he was anymore.

He walked over the doctor and with the only thought of hurting him, the doctor started screaming and crying. Max smiled for a few seconds but then he understood it was wrong. It wasn't the doctor´s fault. He stopped thinking of hurting him and then he asked the man.

"Where is my family?" the doctor kept quiet. Max rolled his eyes and then he entered to the doctor´s mind just like he had done seconds before. This time he didn´t saw a memory, he was able to read what the old mad was thinking. His family was eating on the cafeteria. After he heard his mom´s scream he knew they weren´t there anymore.

"MOM!" sighed Max a she ran toward his mom. She held his younger boy tightly. The rest of the family just watched him. "I was so scared when I saw you there, at the bathroom; full of blood. _Mi bebe; ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" _

Max was able to understand everything. He wondered why he was the only one that was able to speak Spanish.

"You found me?" asked Max a little surprised. "How?"

Teresa kissed Max forehead. "I was worried for you. I brought pizza to your room when I heard the shower. I knocked a couple of times and you didn´t answer. I opened the door and then I saw you."

Max nodded and then he looked up. Only by the staring of his brother and sister made him feel little. They were looking at him with pity. He hated that; those were the kind of looks they gave him when they won. Suddenly Max was able to read Alex´s and Justin´s thoughts.

'_He was as good as us. I can understand his anger.' _Max smiled at Alex´s concern.

'_The poor guy just broke. I feel so bad for him but I think he over reacted.' _Thought Justin as he stared over Max with a serious grin. This time Max groaned angrily. He freed himself from his mother and walked over Justin.

"You think you are better than me." Assure Max, he looked over Justin and stared at him with serious look. His light brown eyes had a weird red shine over them. Justin didn´t moved or looked away.

"What you did was stupid and selfish." Justin looked involuntary over Max´s bandages. The younger one laughed and raised his wrist and stared over them.

"Unlike you Director Russo, I think I am kind of stupid."

Max laughed at Justin. That laughed was full of sorrow and darkness; Alex shivered as she tried to reach Max. Something stopped her. Something not human. Alex sighed and then she stared at the two guys not knowing what to say or do. She wasn´t sure if the invisible force field was Justin´s creation. It was the logical thing but not the right one. She knew Justin wasn´t using magic because his wound was still on the wound pocket in his belt. But it couldn´t be Max. Max was powerless. Max was human.

'_He is lo little and lost.' _thought Justin as he kept watching Max´s arms. He couldn´t keep the thought of suicide as a coward scare out of his mind. Max was able to read that thought too.

"I am not little!" screamed Max again. He wanted to prove Justin he was strong stronger than him. Wiser than him; he wanted to hurt him so badly. Justin flew just like the doctor. He hit himself with his back against eh wall as the doctor that was looking in horror at the family.

'_I have to get help!' _thought the doctor. Max was able to catch the thought. Losing his concentration over Justin he turned and pointed toward the doctor. The mad was leaning over the wall as he tried to reach a re button that was on a side of his bed.

"You are mute, you are paralyzed, you are blind and you are unconscious." said Max almost singing it. The doctor made a drowned scream and then he felt to the ground.

Teresa covered his mouth with her hands. Jerry was trying to understand what was going on. Alex was the only one that saw that as a threat. She took her wound from her boot and pointed toward Max.

The younger one was faster because he didn´t need a stick to play with magic. He opened his hand and Justin´s and Alex´s wounds moved toward his hand.

"You still think you are better than me?" asked Max to his family. Justin was still on the floor looking at Max unable to move. His body ached too much. Alex was crying; she was terrified. Max could see that in his mind.

"Jerry what is going on?" asked Theresa to his husband. The Italian man walked over Max but he couldn´t get to near. There was the barrier. Max was creating a barrier between his brother and sister and them.

"Max, you are doing all this? By yourself?"

Max caught that as a joke, as an insult. He felt underestimated. Of course he was doing that. He didn´t knew how but he was. He had his power back. Wait, those weren´t his powers. These were new. These powers were better and so **_wizardless_**.

"Max, stop this. You are going to hurt yourself." Justin pledged. Max wasn´t dump anymore and he was able to know what Justin was really thinking. The older one didn´t want to get more hurt.

"Don´t worry. I am done with you."

The barrier disappeared and Jerry was able to run toward Justin. Max looked over himself and then he thought of being fully dressed. Seconds later he wa wearing his favorite jeans, a black t-shirt and some snickers.

Max looked up and his eyes met Alex´s tearful ones. Max walked over her and touched his sister cheek. He was able to catch a tear.

Then something new happened. Suddenly, by only touching Alex´s soft skin he was able to see some images on his mind. They were of the future. Her future.

"Don´t cry, you are going to be happy with Mason." He assured her. Alex looked up scared. "You are going to have a big family and a good life." The words escaped from his lips on his own will. Max felt like if someone else had told them instead of him.

"How can you do this?" asked Alex as she started shaking.

"He is a mind and a hand wizard." explained Jerry. Max could feel his dad´s presence over his shoulder. He didn´t moved. He had never heard of a mind or a hand wizard.

"What does that means?" Justin was sitting on the floor. The fact that there were other kinds of wizards was something out of his thoughts. Things were supposed to be somehow. And that somehow was that there were wizards or no wizards.

"Max, you are that kind of mutant wizards." Max breathe in and then out. "That is why you never liked using the wound. That was why you weren´t that good." That last phrased made Max snapped. He turned around and pushed his dad with his mind. Not as strong as he had done with Justin but Jerry almost felt to the floor.

"That good?" Max energy was overflowing. He needed to free that energy. Not against his family. He did not liked hurting that much. The TV exploded. "You were our teacher, you were supposed to know!" A flower pot started burning suddenly. "You were my dad and you never saw it!"

'_It was because I never knew you would be as powerful as any of your brothers.' _admitted his dad in his thoughts. Max bit his lip, and let a tear escape from his eyes.

"You didn´t saw it because you were too sure I was worthless." Jerry wanted to tell that it was a lie but Max cut him off. "I saw it on your mind. In side there you can´t lie; unlike everything else."

Jerry looked away and tried to think. He tried to block his mind so Max wouldn´t be able to enter to it. It was a pity he had almost no practice dealing with mind wizards. There were so few of them. And there were even less mind **AND **hand wizards. Max was special after all. Jerry understood that his destiny had always being a wizard.

"I don´t believe in destiny." admitted Max. Jerry groaned as he realized Max was able to read and see everything. "So now I am also the family wizard?"

Jerry shocked his head. "No, you are much more than that."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So maybe a little too much Ooc on Max? Well, what I tried to picture was a depressed and andry guy. ANd don´t forget to review and tell me what you think about it. Okay?<em>**


End file.
